


All Eyes on Him

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotor has the perfect pet.





	All Eyes on Him

Keith had never thought himself to be the most vanilla person. He liked it rough- that was just how he wanted it. The Half-Galran wasn’t one for light touches or sweet kisses, for making love. He much preferred the roughness of bites and hard grip of nails digging into his hips. 

 

And Although Keith knew that he was one kinky little shit, it always seemed as though Lotor was able to one up him in that aspect. He had mentioned being a little rougher, and leaving a mark or two on him, and Keith had spent the next week with a limp, his neck covered in bruises, and yet he had been so pleasantly satisfied. 

 

He was almost always covered in marks. Most were able to be hidden under his clothing, and were easily hidden by his armor. There were always the occasional ones that couldn’t be hidden, though. The ones placed high on his neck, revealing exactly what it was that The Galran Prince was doing with his new “pet”.

 

Another mark to his collarbone, and one more to the space just under his ear. Lotor just seemed to love the visible marks of his claim on Keith, his Galran need to mark and claim his territory showing in the graze of teeth against his skin. 

 

Keith huffed a little, pushing lightly at Lotor’s shoulders, trying to push him back a little. Usually, he wouldn’t complain about the marks, or even really complain about Lotor kissing him in public, but knowing that they were surrounded by Galra. It just made him… nervous to do much other than light kissing around the guards.    
  
Since Lotor had claimed Keith as a sort of a “spoil of war”, he had calmed down some. At first he’d been livid, hardly even letting Lotor touch him. Although… After their first night together, he had come to crave the other man’s touch, his body instinctively reacting to it at this point. 

 

He was Lotor’s, and honestly he had come to enjoy that fact, the Galran part in himself pleased to have found such a strong mate, one that took such good care of him, and fucked him exactly how his body needed. As he currently seemed to be determined to do, despite the fact that they were out in the open, with plenty of Galra walking by, where they could easily be seen. 

 

“Lotor, Stop,” Keith complained weakly, lightly pressing against his shoulders again. He didn’t stop though, biting down at Keith’s neck and slipping his hands under his clothing, those long fingers trailing along his skin. They pressed and teased in all of the right places, making Keith let out a helpless little moan.   
  
“You can’t resist me anymore, Keith. You’re mine… and your body knows exactly what it wants,” Lotor whispered in his ear, his voice low as his fingers set to work on tugging his clothing off, revealing his pale body littered in possessive bruises and bitemarks to the room of Galran guards. He could feel the eyes of more than a few of them on him, making Keith squirm a little in the other man’s lap. 

  
“Lotor… They’re looking,” he breathed, face flushing with embarrassment at how easily he gave in; how effortlessly Lotor turned him to putty in his hands. 

 

“Let them look. They won’t touch you. They all know you’re mine,” The Prince purred into his ear, one hand slipping down then to work at the thin pants he wore, slipping them down his hips and spreading Keith’s legs so that they rested on the other sides of his own legs.    
  
It left him spread open and on display, and Keith felt his face burning red at the hungry looks he was getting, more than a few of the men clearly wishing they were in Lotor’s place. He could feel Lotor grinning at the thought, kissing along Keith’s shoulders and slowly slipping his hand down to ease two long fingers into him, slowly working him open so that he could take more.    
  
“You should see yourself right now,” Lotor hummed, making Keith twitch and moan loudly as he hit something with his fingers that made Keith see stars. He soon pulled his fingers back out, pressing the head of his cock to Keith’s hole. When had he even undone his own pants? 

 

“So pretty… All eyes are on you, my pet,” he hummed, pressing up into Keith and making him moan as he was filled, his thighs trembling a little as he let his head fall back, unable to focus on much more other than his mate’s cock filling him so wonderfully.    
  
“L-Let them look… I’m yours alone,” Keith moaned, gasping out as Lotor began to thrust up into him, whispering both sweet praise and dirty things into his ear. 

 

“So Good. You’re so good for me, Keith. Such a perfect little pet, hm?” he grinned, gripping Keith’s hips tightly and encouraging the other to roll his hips. Keith did so, letting out a shaky breath and nodding his head a little.

 

“Only for you,” he promised, biting at his lower lip to try and muffle his own sounds, though that was quickly solved with a harsh snap of Lotor’s  hips, making him cry out with pleasure. That gathered the attention of everyone in the room, and Keith could have sworn a few of the guards were actually… touching themselves.    
  
They were getting off to the sight of him getting fucked by Lotor, and that thought sent nearly violent shivers through his body as he came hard, his release spilling over his stomach and a bit over the ground below them.    
  
Lotor wasn’t too far behind, soon biting down at Keith’s shoulder harshly as he released into him, shooing the guards out of the room with a growl and a glare. He pulled Keith more comfortably into his arms, holding him close and pressing gentle kisses all over every inch of Keith’s skin that he could reach. 

 

“Good boy.” 


End file.
